The Illness (Hyrule Warriors Zelink Three-shot)
by silverisaperson
Summary: Sometimes illnesses can lead to something else... (My very first M rated fan fic, not very used to write stuff like these, but there ya go)
1. Illness

Another day, more practice. Even though Link defeated Ganondorf and saved Hyrule, he did not stopped being a soldier-in-training; he practiced as hard as his body let him, on rainy days, hot days, any day is practice day, even though he wasn't feeling so well lately, he only had practice in his mind.

In the other hand, Her Majesty Princess Zelda was still amazed by Link's skills. Every now and then she escaped to see him training, watching in awe the way he swung his sword and dodged his opponent's attacks. She was hypnotized and had no idea how much time she stared at him until Impa came to take her down from her blond-haired cloud.

-Zelda-said the sheikah, with her usual strong voice-You did it. Again. I really hope this doesn't turns into an actual habit, it's been four times this month

-I know Impa, but... Just look at him! No wonder he's the chosen one!

-Zelda... Do you see Link in more than a friendly way?

-I-I don't know, Impa. But I don't think he has his eyes on me, maybe on someone else

-Don't say that. Don't you remember the first time you met? There was a connection, a strong one

-I know, but... I don't know

-Maybe he'll tell you. Soon

As Impa said this words, a loud cry caught their attention. They approached to the edge of the bridge to see Link quickly swinging his sword towards his opponent, dodging an upward attack and doing his signature spin attack, which knocked out his opponent.

-Great Link!-Zelda happily clapped her hands, walking towards the ground where Link was, but the swordsman's body was already incredibly weak, and with no warning he fell on the ground, paler than ever.-Link! Link!

-Pr-Prin... Zelda...

And everything went black for him


	2. Recovery

**************THIS PART WILL BE LINK'S POINT OF VIEW*************

Wh-where... Am I? This bed... Is soft. My tunic?! Where is it? Ugh, my head... It hurts, and my limbs, and everything is cold. Just where am I? This is not my room, it's much bigger, brighter and definitely more luxurious.

-It's seems to me you're already awake, Link-a female voice said, from behind, and I quickly put back the covers-You don't have to hide, I'm just checking you out, you slept for many hours so I didn't wanted to bother you-said nobody but Princess Zelda herself

-I... Uh... I think I have to go back training-I said trying to get up, but my head was spinning-Ugh... M-My head...

-Don't worry Link, from now on, me and Impa will be aiding you in order to make your recovery faster

-My recovery?-_I must be really sick, well, I feel like crap being honest_

-Do you feel any better?-she said setting on the edge of the bed

-Well, comparing how I was feeling a few hours ago, I'm... Fine-Zelda giggled softly, her laugh is probably the prettiest thing about her in my opinion

-Hmm... Well, now just relax and sleep, you deserve it-she softly stroked my neck, making me shiver a little-Oh, you have fever. Wait a minute

She got up to look for something, in the meanwhile I admired her room. Of course it had to be pretty, big and luxurious, she's the princess! I'm fine with what I got, but being honest, her bed is very comfy, and has a nice smell too, smells like_ her_

_-_Alright, here you go!-she put a slightly cold towel on my chest and another one on my forehead, since I was burning

-Thanks. You know? You don't really need to do all of this for me, I could simply go to my room and rest

-And probably getting worse and die? No way! Now, rest, you need to. Besides, it's late

-Alright... But wait! This is your bed, where are you sleeping?

-I have an extra room in case someone comes to visit. Don't worry about me, worry about yourself. Good night Link

I wanted to say something else, but she got out of the room too fast. She's the princess and I'm just a simple swordsman, she just can't lend me her room! I believe she's too humble, and kind... And lovely...


	3. It is okay

The night Link slept on Zelda's bed, he couldn't stop moving and rolling around. His breathing was harsh, he was sweating heavily. But it wasn't because of the fever, no. He was having one of those _special _dreams people shouldn't talk about out loud.

Even after those happened, he never managed to tell either Impa or Zelda, or anybody in special, he thought everyone would think of him as a perverted man and no one would look at him the same way, specially Zelda.

After he got better, he, obviously enough, kept training, not so hard this time, as an order from medics and Impa.

Like he is quite shy when it comes to talk, he simply said 'Thanks for attending me', and that was one week ago! He felt like he could say something else, that he could be more open, so comes a day where after training he would personally thank Impa and Zelda

-You did a good job, Link

-Thank you, Impa. And you know, I actually wanted to thank you and Zelda for taking care of me, I really appreciate it. Without your care, I don't know how would I be right now

-No need to thank, it's what we were supposed to do

-And... May I also tell Zelda? Like, personally

Impa opened her eyes and blinked twice

-Mm, if that's the way you want, then you can

-Thanks. Where is she

-You can find her in one of the hallways

-Alright. Thanks again

He jogged out of the training fields towards the castle. Link thought he could easily get lost in the castle, just when he saw the door that led to the garden, and heard the sound of a harp. Didn't Zelda owned a harp?

-Link! Hello!

Zelda stopped playing her harp, got up and skipped towards Link

-Zelda, hello. You were playing quite a beautiful piece

-Thank you, it's a lullaby... _My_ lullaby actually

-Well, it is a gorgeous lullaby, I must say

-Thanks. So how was training?

-It was great, I was a little sore, but I'm feeling great

-Good to hear that

-And... I just wanted to come and say... That I'm very thankful for your care. You truly helped me and I don't think there's a way to thank you enough

Zelda remained silent for a few seconds, trying to find the right words to answer. Link isn't the kind of talkative guy, so this is surely surprised our princess. She then finally smiled with a sparkle in her eyes

-I-It's nothing. That what we felt like doing, Link. No illness should be taken lightly. And, about thanking me-she sat down and Link did the same- don't worry, there's no need

-But I feel I have to

-I'm telling you to not worry

Zelda remained quiet for about a minute, with her head down. Link couldn't help but worry if he said something inappropiate

-Zelda... Did I say something wrong? If I did, I am very sorry

-No, you didn't. It's just... That... I'm...

-You are what?

Zelda got up all of a sudden, grabbed Link and walked towards nowhere Link knew of. Took a while to reach their destination, more obvious couldn't be. Then they stopped at her room's door, Link with a puzzled look on his face

-Please enter

-Alright

Zelda silently closed the door behind her and gestured Link to sit down on the edge of her bed. She sat down and remained silent for a few seconds

-Link... There's something I really need to tell you. Do you remember when we both stared at each other the very first time? That day not only I knew you were the chosen one, but also I knew I l...-she bit her tongue before continuing

-I think I know what you're trying to say-Link took her face in his hands and caressed one cheek with his left thumb-I also have _feelings for you_, Zelda. I see you sometimes with inappropiate eyes, wishing I could lay next to you every morning in this bed. I love you, Zelda. I never thought I would have the opportunity to express my feelings, but know I guess I could finally open my heart.

Link had a slight red blush on the apples of his cheeks, more of embarrasment than anything else. But he was happy that he could finally take all the weight of his shoulders off, to open up to his biggest love. Also our princess had a more noticeable blush on her already pink cheeks. She slowly approached Link's face, brushing her lips against his cheek

-Link, _please _kiss me-without hesitating, Link lightly pressed his lips against hers, tasting the sweetness of what could be cranberries. He liked the flavor so much he unconsciously deepened the kiss, and Zelda was pretty sure of what she heard was a groan. Without stopping, she grabbed Link's hand and started to slip it up her skirt, which made him separate from her and look away embarrased, he didn't knew that would escalate so quickly

-I'm... Sorry. I don't think this is okay

-Yes, Link, _it is_ okay. I've been waiting for this, and started to think this moment would never come, so please, _make me yours_

Now it was her time to kiss him, but his hand now started to massage her thigh, going up and down as they increased the kiss. Link softly layed down Zelda on the bed, not breaking any contact. What started as a romantic kiss changed to a playful kiss, with a little touch here, touch there. They were both giggling, taking each others clothes off without a second thought, and just when Zelda was in nothing but underwear, Link's eyes were full of the so called lust, he softly stroke her left nipple in circular motion, with a slight smirk plasted on his face

-Mm, you're so cute

-I... I am?-she said, her breath heavy, taking Link's hand and covering her breast, squeezing it lightly

-Yes. The most beautiful woman ever,-he slipped his hand under her bra-made by the goddesses themselves

Our lovely princess moaned softly, still panting by the hero's touch. Link lowered his face to her chest area, licking and kissing softly the in between of her breasts. With one of her hands, she grabbed his head and guided it to the breast he was still massaging, which Link gladly started to kiss and suck, making her moan louder.

With her free hand, she travelled down Link's chest and abdomen, and caressed the growing bulge below, making him groan agains her skin, and then grabbing it without hesitation

-This is a game for two-she dangerously lustful whispered to him

-We both win, Your Highness-he separated from the already purple breast, slipped down her undies, revealing a delicate, pinkish V zone, stroking it and finally introducing one finger, then another one, and another one... Zelda moaned louder, probably loud enough to be heard trough the stone walls. She tried to slip down Link's underwear, but her hands were way too weak to do anything

-This... This is not fair... You're not the same as me. Take it off,_ now_

_-_As you wish, Princess-he took out his wet fingers to take off his underwear easier. Zelda tried to not gasp so loudly but it was just impossible to look how _voluminous and long _he is, making her feel more peckish of him

-Why do you keep calling me by my titles?

-I like to tease. Now, open your legs. And if it hurts too much, I will stop

-Don't worry, it's normal. Just, go on

Positioning on her already open legs, he pushed into her. Needless to say, it was weird and surprisingly unpleasant at first for both of them, but the more time passed, the more they wanted. Link went in and out of Zelda as fast as he could, while Zelda went from gasping to screaming in just a moment. The bed shook so hard that it went from the middle of the room to the wall. When they both came, they screamed their names loud enough to be heard in a good part of the castle. Link kept kissing Zelda's neck and shoulders, before finally speaking

-I guess now I know people like to do this

-Yeah. It was just amazing, best thing I've experienced in my life-she smiled tiredly, and how not after such activity

-You know... I guess that since this was unexpected, you'll probably have a baby

-Yes. But I guess for now I'm good, and so are you

-But I believe you could have descendants from a better man than me-he said with a sad look

-No way, Link. You're the only man I dream of, no one will ever take you out of your special place in my heart

-I love you, my Princess

-I love you, my hero

And both slept in each other arms

After that rough night, Link _again_ went for training, and Zelda _still _daydreamed with him while watching him, like always

-You never change, do you?-said Impa, making Zelda jump a little

-Oh, Impa. I am so happy

-Did the talk was so good you had to scream of happiness?-she raised one of her thin eyebrows cockily

-He loves me, Impa. He does loves me

-I'm glad you two do

Then out of nowhere, Proxi, the fairy who first helped Link in the invasion, came with a little note that said: _I want to talk to you, privately, in my room after training. _Zelda looked down to the training grounds, where Link was looking back, with a smirk on his face. That said enough


End file.
